1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speaker-characteristic compensation method for reducing crosstalk between speakers incorporated in a mobile terminal device.
2. Background Art
Conventional crosstalk cancellers feature a filter in which, for the transfer function through which a virtual sound image corresponding to an input signal is supposed to reach the right ear or the left ear of the listener, a transfer function is convoluted for canceling crosstalk component that reach the right ear or the left ear of the listener.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-327099 (1 to 2 p)
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-111817 (1 to 2 p, and 9-10 p)